


幻象

by Eskumo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo
Summary: 姚麟无法定义时至今日他对古利德的这种感情到底是什么，如果非要给它一个名字，大概只能叫做贪念。也许是被那个人传染，又或许是他们本就相像——什么都想要，又什么都不肯舍弃，既渴望拥有天下，又不会放下某个人，这种骨子里的贪婪。
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Kudos: 7





	幻象

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运。原文于2015年4月1日完成。

“该醒来了，小鬼。”

他猛地睁开眼睛。

熹微的晨光从窗外透了进来，他一时恍惚。

坐起身来，看了看周围。过于宽敞的宫殿，和平日里无半分不同的场景。没有那个说话的人。

又是梦啊。

多少个这样的清晨，他希望梦里对他说话的那个人真的出现。

**幻象**

很久以后，姚麟还是会梦到古利德。

那是他年少时候的事。他曾在十五岁时去往炼金术大国亚美斯特利斯，在那里找到贤者之石，回来夺得了皇位。这段经历已经成为当今新国皇帝人生传奇中的一部分，在皇城内外广为流传，然而他在那趟旅程中具体经历的事情，却依旧鲜为人知。

为了得到贤者之石，他曾经被一个人造人进驻过身体。那个人造人名叫古利德，意为贪婪，渴求一切的强欲。

那大概不能算是段愉快的经历，从贤者之石融于血液时的痛苦，到其后长达半年多的时间里和另一个灵魂争夺身体的主导权，和一个人造人共用身体是件麻烦的事，何况大多数时候自己并不占上风。

但也正是在这过程中姚麟得以观察并逐渐了解这个家伙，从他爽快地答应替自己给兰芳传话的请求，还说着“我的信条是从不说谎”这种跟其他几个人造人完全不同的话，到他杀害了过去的同伴，却在因之产生的记忆混乱中与人造人决裂。姚麟在古利德的意识里目睹感受着他曾经失去手下的悲愤，他想要世间一切的贪婪，还有走在山林里的他在体内成千上万个灵魂的叫嚣中却依旧只身一人的孤独。

也许正是因为孤独，才会贪求所有以填补虚空。

之后古利德被爱德说服成为了同伴，他们也变成并肩作战的搭档，一直到约定之日的最终战时，两人借助彼此的力量共同战斗。

那时候姚麟终于彻底习惯了这样的状态，也一直以为这状态会持续下去，等到他回新国的时候，古利德也依旧会与他同行。

然而古利德没能逃过那位父亲大人的魔爪。

他拼命地抓住古利德的灵魂阻止他被带走，却被那家伙唯一一次谎言骗过，他的灵魂就这样从他指间倏地溜掉。

“在此别过了。”他说。

他看着那个曾经日日面对的灵魂在风中化为灰烬消散。

他又变回原来的姚麟。不多什么，也不缺什么，完完整整。他的身体又重新属于自己，不再有千百个灵魂在体内叫嚣。

这本该是个完满的结局，然而姚麟却觉得心里似乎有什么被连同那个人的灵魂一并带走了，从此再也回不来。

就好像古利德的灵魂已和他粘附在一起，在被带走时，连他的皮肉也一同扯走。

有什么失去了找不回来，又有什么留下了再也消不去。

手背上噬身蛇印记消失时细微的疼痛感，在一年一年的岁月里，渐渐刻入骨髓，变成伤痕一样的存在。

姚麟始终都还记得古利德的灵魂从手中被抽走的感觉，那种感觉自那以后就一直残留在手心里。灵魂的气息，丝线一般在手指间似有若无地缠绕，想要抓住，却只抓住了虚空。

终于从睡梦中彻底清醒过来的姚麟看着镜子中的自己。

狭长的眼，并不睁大，在人前更是要敛去其中锋芒。

这曾经是区分他和古利德的重要标志。

他的眼神太过锐利，因此总要加以掩饰。而古利德对此毫不在意，就那样睁着眼睛，任戾气从眼里放肆地逸出。

曾经的姚麟有时通过古利德的眼睛看到他的样子，而后来的他也几次睁大眼睛，却始终无法在镜中重现那个人的模样。

即使曾用着同一张脸，他们毕竟也不是同一个人。

这是无意义的行为，他也只是一时兴起而为之。姚麟从没想让自己变成古利德，也无意通过这种无意义的行为制造那个人又出现的假象。

有的时候，即使不在梦里，他也能听到声音。

在他独自一人的时候，又或者像这天有很多人的时候，他听到古利德的声音，似乎从高处传来。

他只怔了一瞬，微微抬头，又很快回过神来。

也有人察觉到他的异样，但都被他掩饰过去，在那担心的眼神里继续摆出若无其事的样子。

无需担忧，皇帝不会因为过去的幻象陷入疯狂。

只是也并不想消除它。

他像怀抱秘密一样将与古利德有关的这些埋藏在心底，他的梦，他听到的声音，他无意义的行为，他以自己的方式抓住过去的残像不放。

姚麟知道自己在做什么，他完全明白自己肩负的责任，那是他自己选择并将一直背负下去的东西，不会轻易放下。所以他也只将自己的这些行为控制在这狭小的范围内，不会因此而舍弃他的国家，辜负他周围的人。他们在姚麟心中占据着极为重要的位置。

只不过，古利德对于他也同样独一无二。

姚麟无法定义时至今日他对古利德的这种感情到底是什么，如果非要给它一个名字，大概只能叫做贪念。

“不知舍弃，连过去也贪婪的愚者。”

曾经有人这样说过古利德，如今这句话也同样适用于自己。

也许是被那个人传染，又或许是他们本就相像——什么都想要，又什么都不肯舍弃，既渴望拥有天下，又不会放下某个人，这种骨子里的贪婪。

直到如今我也和你一样，孜孜追逐着过去的幻影，不愿放手。

想要留住你，哪怕只是虚渺的幻象。

夜色深浓之时，结束了一天忙碌的君王回到自己的宫殿，打开通往密室的暗门。

那里存放着他从亚美斯特利斯带回来的贤者之石。

房间里充斥着生命的气息，与那时被千百灵魂包围着的感觉有几分像。

在曾经熟悉的感觉中闭上眼睛，等待梦土之人在他耳边传来呓语。

对着空无一人的黑暗，他开口：

“晚安，古利德。”


End file.
